Brotherly Love
by looky
Summary: The love of family never dies and truth shall never be able to hide for long. an Alternative to X2 starting from when bobby walks through the door. pls R


Brotherly Love

By Looky

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men characters. But Ryan is mine and the story!

A/N: X2 alternative, based from when Bobby entered his family home.

"Mom, dad, Ronnie, anyone home?" Bobby called out to his family.

"Bobby is that you?" a teenager came down the stairs to Bobby smiling, "what are you doing here…um…why are you in your boxers?"

"Um…" Bobby hesitated, he hadn't told his family yet, and wasn't sure if they were ready or he was.

"Never mind, go and get dressed, I'll get something from dad that will fit your older friend." Ronnie motioned upstairs and went into the kitchen with Logan following him. "Can I get you a drink? Soda, water, tea, coffee or beer?"

"Beer thanks," Logan looking at the cat purring around his legs. Ronnie handed him a beer when his parents walked into the house and Bobby rushed down stairs. They saw Ronnie first, "Ronnie Lance has been calling, said he needed to talk to you-Bobby!" his mother yelled in surprise.

"I'll go and call Lance," Ronnie run up stairs past John and Rogue.

"Bobby, sweetheart aren't you suppose to be in school, who are all these people?" asked Bobby's mother.

"Mum I have to tell you something, can we go into the front room?" said Bobby looking determined.

"Okay I'll make a pot of tea," said his mother looking concerned at Bobby. A few minutes later they were sitting in the front room, Logan leaning against a doorframe, John leaning against the wall and Rogue sitting beside Bobby on the couch.

"Mum, dad, you know how I said I was going to the school for the gifted? Well it's a school for children with mutations…people like me" Bobby looked at his parents who looked shocked. Before anyone said anything Ronnie came bounding back into the room, he noticed the tension in the room and paused, "what's wrong" he looked to his family.

"Sit down Ronnie" said his father, when he was seated is father went on, "Bobby's just told us he's…um…" his father's voice failed.

"What? What's wrong?" Ronnie started looking nervous and scared.

"I'm a mutant," said Bobby in a tone that seemed crushed. Ronnie looked surprised and then saw his big brother's face.

"Cool! So this school of your really is for the gifted! That's great Bobby, for a minute I thought you were going to say you were in trouble or gotten into a bad way, really, that's awesome!" Ronnie finished off. Everyone was looking at him like he was mad, especially his parents. "What? Oh come on mum, half the kids at my school have mutations! It's not like it's a bad thing! So Bobby, what's it like?"

"It's fine…" said Bobby looking at his brother with disbelief.

"Looks pretty fine from here," said Ronnie winking at Rogue who smiled at him. "Are you going to introduce us Bobby?"

"Yeah, um this is Rogue, Rogue this is-"

"The more attractive younger brother of Bobby Drake, Ronnie" said Ronnie smiling and getting up and taking Rogue's gloved hand and kissing it is a very old fashion type of way. Rogue laughed and Ronnie got a look from his parents, "What? Your always saying I need to be more friendly with people," Ronnie turned to John and Logan, and motioned to Bobby.

"This is John, and Logan," said Bobby. He watched has his brother walked over and shook hands with Logan and even got a handshake out of John.

"Ronnie this isn't just a small thing" said his father who was visibly upset.

"You'll have to excuse my parents, they listen to the media with all that talk that all mutants are menace and are dangerous to our way of life," said to John.

"Not all of us are, I'm not dangerous, I can do really great things" Bobby assured his parents, with that he froze his mother's tea. His mother's eyes shone, it was really upsetting her. Bobby immediately looked guilty. Ronnie looked at the cup and slowly picked it up and touched it. He was amazed, he had no idea his brother was capable of such an "amazing, Bobby this is amazing," Ronnie looked at his bother who looked so ashamed, then looked at Rogue who was looking straight at him asking him silently for help.

"Bobby is this what you do, freeze things?" asked Ronnie still thinking of what to do.

"Um… I can also manipulate it, sort of, I'm still learning." Bobby said looking down at his feet, then giving his brother a piece of ice he made in his hand that looked like a diamond.

"This is great Bobby, mum, dad don't you think this is great" Ronnie looking at his parents pointedly.

"Yes, of course it is, we still love you Bobby its just um-" his father ventured forward, when a huge speaker came over the house.

"Mutants, we have you surrounded, come out with you hands above your heads" a voice said from above. Logan heard a ringing, it was the communication device in his pocket, he flipped it out and heard Jean's voice, "We're coming, stay put." Suddenly the Jet came into view and it landed on the road. Logan started moving towards it with the X-kids behind him and Ronnie and his parents following.

Outside men, women and helicopters were all around the house. One shot was fired between Ronnie and his mother. Mr. Drake grabbed his wife and pulled her back inside. Ronnie ran forward and pulled his brother down shielding him.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire…get down on then ground, all of you" said a soldier. Clouds came blowing in everyone looked up, the X-men ran to the Jet while the soldiers were watching the dark clouds. Booby ran and looked back just before he got onto the jet he looked at his brother. Ronnie wasn't moving. Behind his brother his mother was screaming and his father yelling as he ran forward to stop the soldiers picking up his son. Bobby saw what was in his hand, it was the piece of ice he had made for him, they thought he was the mutant. Bobby started to get off the Jet but the door closed.

"NO! No, open it now they have Ronnie!" yelled Bobby to Storm, but it was too late. The Jet was already off the ground and the helicopters were flying off. Bobby looked down to his parents crying on the front lawn.

"I can't Bobby, we have to get out of here before the air force is after us." Storm said and made the Jet speed away

The flight was very silent. Bobby had his face in his hands and Rogue hugging his back. "What have I done, I shouldn't have come back!"

"You didn't know Bobby, none of us wanted that to happen or knew it would," said Rogue in her soft soothing voice.

"Storm I'm sensing Magneto" said Jean up the front of the plane. "There he is! With Mystic." The Jet landed, or rather was taken over and landed. The X-men got off the jet and Magneto motioned to a campfire. "W e need to talk."

" Your school has been attacked for one reason, Cerebro," said Magneto.

"But only the professor can operate Cerebro," said Jean.

"That's why I'm sure my old friend is still alive" stated Magneto.

While the older mutants talked Bobby was sitting with John, fighting back the tears. Rogue had gone to try and talk to the new mutant that was sitting on his own. He knew it was stupid, he couldn't do anything. It was revealed that night that Stryker's base was at some lake, they were going to go and save the professor and the x-kids. Bobby wasn't the only one upset, Jean knew that Scott had gone with the professor, he wasn't needed for Cerebro, was he dead?

The next morning they were camped outside the lake by only a few miles. Magneto and Mystic teased Rogue and she smiled at them and then used some of Magneto's powers she possessed and attached the campfire kettle to his helmet. Everyone found this very funny and Magneto backed off, Rogue was not to be trifled with.

"We're not alone," Jean announced has a huge figure approached the camp, tall, hairy and with a big thing thrown over his shoulder.

_Sabertooth _

Everyone raised to their feet and the X-men took a step forward in front of their younger members. Sabertooth looked around.

"Your alive my brother," said Magneto smiling and approaching him. A huge fist came across and raised in the air over Magneto posed to strike, "no thanks to you," said a deep growling voice. Sabertooth placed the object down; it was a man. He was dressed as a black soldier; he had scars on his hands and was very well built. His dark hair was the only thing not neat about him; it fell over his face. " I found this hanging around, thought I could get some answers out of it, saw a fire up here," Sabertooth finished by barking to John "keep that flame low, don't want to be attacked do you!" John proceeded to lower the fire.

"Well, seeing as you're not on any side fur ball get lost," snarled Logan. Sabertooth looked at him then turned to leave, "no reason to stay."

"Summers," croaked the man.

"That's not a reason either," said Sabertooth looking at the lump of man and turning away. The man stood up and it was revealed that he was tall and well built and had fierce grey eyes. "He's on level six, Creed and you can't forget." Sabertooth stop in his tracks and turned to the man. The man pulled out his hand and offered it to Sabertooth. The large mutant advanced towards the man, looked at his hand, he shook it firmly and the man smiled.

"We don't have much time, I only had time to shut down Cerebro before you interrupted me, but it gives us a little lead way. Come on" the two started off when Storm stepped in front of them.

"Hold it right there"

"Get lost," growled Sabertooth.

"Creed cut it out, sorry I am correct in assuming you are the X-men? I know the base I can get you all in and out with your friends and without too much blood," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Jean.

"I'm a person who does not agree with Stryker, you can call me Ryan," said Ryan with a bow. " Him and I have met before and I have followed his movements for a very long time."

"Let's go," Jean stated. As the team got ready to go Ryan pointed to the younger members "aren't they coming?"

"No," said Logan.

"We might need them, I look at the files Stryker had and if these guys are who I think they are we will need them, Pyro, Iceman and Rogue…right" Ryan motioned to them.

"We'll get suited up," said Rogue and the others went onto the plane.

A/N: that's all for now…I will continue it if there is interest.


End file.
